


Another Clizzy Coffee shop au

by Justanothermidnight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothermidnight/pseuds/Justanothermidnight
Summary: New York is a beautiful city, which Clary easily agreed with, some days though she also liked to think of it as the least romantic city on earth - or the one where cheesy first meetings prove some people wrong.





	Another Clizzy Coffee shop au

New York is a beautiful city, which Clary easily agreed with, some days though she also liked to think of it as the least romantic city on earth. As she struggled to haul her abused leather satchel through the swarm of people buzzing around the exit to the subway, it became more apparent that today would be one of those days. Stalking towards her favourite coffee shop, the Caffeine Institute, Clary felt her canvas shoes step on something that was definitely not the pavement, judging by the indignant grunt of protest it gave out, followed shortly by ‘’can’t you see me standing here?’’. The exasperated owner of the foot clary had accidentally trodden on then quirked an eyebrow and smirked, ‘’there are easier ways to get a guy’s attention you know, angel’’ and with that clary realised that despite the tone, kind eyes could be seen laughing in the blue and brown swirl of heterochromia. Before she could reply a lanky shadow appeared to her right to rescue her with a quip of ‘’ugh, straight people’’ which caused the blond in front of her to let out a deep chuckle. Clary crossed her arms before replying ‘’hi and my name is actually Clary, as lovely as it’s been meeting you and, uh’’, she glanced at the tin badge pinned to a black apron ‘’Alec, but if you’ll excuse me I’ve managed to drag a boy who hates mornings so intensely he may as well be a vampire out for coffee at 10AM, if I don’t meet him soon he may just go back to bed.’’ Although she knew Simon would never abandon her for being late, she knew that the excuse of ‘he might pout and sigh a little too dramatically’ wouldn’t cut it. As she turned on her heel to go she heard the dark haired one, Alec, tell the blond ‘’ Jace, I need a favour, Magnus had a cancellation and wants to meet up for breakfast, so I need you to convince Iz to stay an hour to cover me?’’  
The smell of coffee and biscuits enveloped Clary as she made her way over to her best friend, who was currently fiddling with the button up shirt he was wearing. She made a point of fixing his collar before wiggling her eyebrows and stating innocently ‘’no band Tee today, huh’’. Simon began blushing with the tips of his ears lighting up like beacons which attracted the attention of the waitress. Speaking of attractive, suddenly a tall woman with black hair rippling over strong muscles stood before the table, catching in her throat whatever teasing remark about the hotel manager, who Simon had run into when he played his last gig at the Dumort, and the appearance of said man’s shirt in favour of saying a breathless ‘’hey’’. The woman, whose nametag was noticeably missing, gave a dazzling smile, before asking ‘’have you decided what you wanted?’’, and now it was Clary’s turn to flush as she barely stopped herself from replying ‘you’. Simon, wonderful Simon, then ordered two Lattes with biscotti for them, once the woman had written this down she then dragged her eyes across Clary and asked ‘’can I get you anything else?’’ with a smirk. With a burst of courage she found herself replying ‘’perhaps your name?’’, and the woman cocked her head to the side before waving her hand across the chest of her apron confidently, after being met with a blank stare she looked down. With a quiet ‘oh’ some colour seemed to seep into the woman’s cheeks as well as smiled encouragingly and walked away. Jace watched this little interaction grinning like a maniac as a plan started to form in his mind to keep his adoptive sister at work without noticing the time.  
Jace crossed in front of Clary’s table on the way to the counter before whispering in the dark haired girl’s ear, whatever he said made her grin and nod in a way that made a pang of jealousy run through Clary’s veins, jealousy or caffeine withdrawal that is. Simon immediately picked up on this and let out a long suffering sigh before stating ‘’if you’re going to sit here and pine I may as well go choose some music to set the mood’’ he mumbled as he made his way over to the jukebox in the corner of the room. Having flicked through a few classics, unable to find something broody enough to satisfy the mood of Clary being turned down by the waitress, who obviously was insane given the fact that she was actually refusing Clary, meaning despite his insistence Clary would still feel a little unwanted. Simon was pulled from his slightly angry thoughts and jumped when he turned around to find a smiling blond man holding out a latte and biscotti on a plate to him, but when he opened his mouth to ask he saw that man nod his head in the direction of Simon’s table.  
Clary had taken out her battered sketch book and began scratching the outline of her mystery waitress’ face into it, only to be disrupted by an awed gasp coming from behind her causing to slam the pad shut. A little chuckle escaped her muse as a latte and biscotti wrapped in a napkin was placed in front of her, Clary was momentarily to busy hiding behind her fingers to notice though and stayed hidden until the beautiful women had happily skipped back over to the counter and began sneakily watching Clary over the top of a menu. In the foam of her coffee Clary saw her own name written with a heart around it, she grinned even wider when she saw neat writing on her napkin;  
I like your name and maybe I’ll like your phone number even better?  
Izzy x  
Clary’s eyes may have been comically wide, but not as wide as her smile as she picked up her drink and perched herself on the edge of the coffee counter, beginning what would be a two hour long conversation about anything that came to mind. Simon and Jace bantered back and forth like the best of old enemies, only stopping when a flushed Alec barged in with a beautiful yet flustered Asian man in tow. Alec looked between Clary and Izzy who had yet to look up as Clary was now behind the counter learning to draw with the foam machine, he shrugged and made eye contact with Jace as he gave an approving nod and proceeded to take his partners hand in his and lead him into the back with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek as explanation. When Alec and Magnus emerged Izzy thrust her apron towards them and pulled Clary out the shop by the hand waving to Jace and Simon as she went, Clary giving the briefest of apologetic looks as she kept pace with Izzy swinging the clasped hand between them as she thought to herself ‘I guess today wasn’t one of those days’.

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a fanfic, any advice is appreciated!


End file.
